


Premier sang

by EllaGuer



Series: Juste un instant dans une vie [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood, Death, Fights
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaGuer/pseuds/EllaGuer
Summary: Shisui est un ninja. Il a toujours souhaité en être un pour protéger ceux qu'il chérit et son village. Être ninja apporte son lot de responsabilités et de morts... Retirer la vie de quelqu'un n'est pas un acte anodin et l'Uchiha doit faire face au sang qui commence déjà à sécher sur ses armes.
Series: Juste un instant dans une vie [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882417





	Premier sang

Plocplocploc…  
Le bruit continu encore et encore. Inlassablement. Répétitif et entêtant. Son regard est fixé sur ses mains. Ses mains blanches parfaitement propres. Il se laisse tomber contre un arbre. Il en a besoin. Sa respiration est rapide et sa gorge nouée ne l’aide pas.

Il a envie de pleurer. Il ne le fait pas.  
Un ninja ne pleure pas.

Il reste encore un peu là, au milieu de nulle part assis contre le tronc d’un vieil arbre. Il va devoir repartit, il est dangereux de rester ainsi immobile et à découvert.

Plocplocploc…  
Le bruit résonne plus fort et ses yeux lui apportent la vision de ses mains recouvertes d’un liquide poisseux et visqueux. Cette nuit porte la marque de son premier meurtre. Il avait plongé son regard dans celui de son adversaire avant de lui trancher la gorge d’un geste calculé. Il n’avait pas hésité.  
Il était un ninja. C’est ce qu’il devait faire.

Il porta son regard au poignard à ses pieds, le sang sur la lame avait séché. Il le ramassa et l’examina. Il était un ninja. En devenant shinobi, il avait accepté de mourir pour protéger son village. En devenant anbu, il avait accepté de tuer pour que lui et le village puissent vivre. Cet homme mort à ses pieds était le résultat de sa décision. S’il ne l’avait pas tué peut-être aurait-il assassiné des innocents, détruit Konoha.   
Il devait le faire.  
Il était ninja.  
Il était anbu.

Plocplocploc…  
Mais qui était-il pour ainsi décider de qui devait mourir ou vivre ? Etait-il dieu ou son égal ? Non, il n’était qu’un simple homme, égal en tout point à celui dont il avait arraché la vie. Il avala difficilement sa salive. Oui, il avait fait ce qui devait être fait. S’il ne l’avait pas tué, l’autre l’aurait fait. Il s’agissait d’un combat pour la vie.

_ Tu as fait ce qu’il y avait à faire, Shisui.

Il releva la tête vers son sensei qui venait d’arriver près de lui. Itachi se tenait en retrait.

_ La première fois est toujours difficile, ça ira mieux après.

Plocplocploc…  
S’habituer à tuer…  
Il ne souhaitait pas s’y habituer.

_ Allez viens, on doit repartir. Cesse de te ronger l’esprit et oubli cet homme.

Il acquiesça et se releva avant d’emboîter le pas à ses coéquipiers en silence. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier… Le sang. Les hurlements. La surprise dans les yeux de l’ennemi. Et lentement, la vie qui disparaissait de son ennemi. Le souffle qui ralentit avant de s’éteindre dans un dernier râle…   
Il ne pouvait oublier. Il était un meurtrier, un monstre voué aux enfers. Plus rien ne pouvait le sortir de cette voie sans issue autre que la mort. Toujours la mort. Aussi poursuivit-il son chemin vers le champ de bataille pour continuer ce qu’il avait commencé : protéger Konoha. Assurer aux générations futures la paix.

Il voulait la paix.   
Il voulait la paix, mais pas au prix du sang.  
Pourtant au fond de lui… Il savait.  
Il savait que le seul chemin que l’homme utilise est celui pavé de morts et de souffrances.


End file.
